


The Banquet Hall

by dragonndoggod



Series: pre-trapped by dogs [2]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kunimasa tells Shirou that Yonekuni is looking for him, Shirou finds himself hurrying to find the blond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Banquet Hall

Shirou hurried. Quickly making his way to the banquet room where Yonekuni was located at, looking and waiting for him. It wasn’t very often that the blond was looking for him and he didn’t want to keep him waiting, even if was for some chores. It took him a few minutes to navigate the long hallways to get to Yonekuni’s location. If Karen had seen him rushing, she would have a fit and scolded him like she did to Manami. Finally reaching the banquet hall, he paused to catch his breath. As soon as he caught his breath, calmed his heart, he opened the door and peeked in.

From the door, he couldn’t see anyone and ended up opening the door more, slipping right in and closing the door softly behind him. The hall was dim, only the barest of light revealed bare tables scattered throughout the room. Shirou wondered further into the room, drawn in by the faint sounds of rough breathing. Following the sounds sent him to a secluded corner, where the light failed to reach. Stepping softly, Shirou made his way closer to the sounds. He could make out the blond hair and faintly see dark pants of the uniform pooled on the floor. He didn’t even need to look up to know that the person making the sounds was Yonekuni.

He licked his dry lips, taking in the flushed look that the blond wore. Hair wet with sweat, sticking to his forehead as tossed his head up as if trying to shake the sweat dripping into his eyes. His heart throbbed and he gave in. He moved closer and dropped to his knees in front of Yonekuni and ignored the surprised look the blond gave him. Brushing Yonekuni’s hands away and licked the underside of Yonekuni’s cock, tasting the dripping pre-cum that slid from the crown of the hard flesh. He nibbled and kissed the head before taking the blond into his mouth, letting it rest on his tongue.

The overwhelming taste of Yonekuni filled his senses as he encouraged the blond to move, pulling back and letting the edge of his teeth lightly scrape against the sensitive skin. Moaning when Yonekuni slid back and slowly back in. His hands clutched at Yonekuni’s legs, working into a rhythm that they both liked.

Yonekuni moaned, running his fingers through soft hair, cupping the back of Shirou’s head.

“You’re a natural at this, huh?” Yonekuni asked as he swallowed hard at the feel of a hard suck. Shirou’s mouth was hot. hotter than anything he ever felt, almost as hot as the rest of his body. He had to admit to himself that Shirou was a natural at this. Jealousy roared to life at the thought of Shirou doing this with his “other self”. He shuddered as he came, feeling the wolf swallow around his flesh.

Licking him clean, Shirou pulled Yonekuni from his mouth. Wiping his mouth, trying to make sure that he hadn’t spilled anything. He could feel himself yearn for some sort of attention from the blond. Just a touch or a kiss or even just a hug but didn’t bother to get his hopes up. He looked up, watching as Yonekuni bit his lip and gave a firm look, reaching down to grab his arm when the sound of the door slamming open caused the two to scramble apart. Yonekuni to quickly pull his pants back up and Shirou to make sure his face was clear of any of Yonekuni’s cum. Karen strolled in and spotted Yonekuni. She was about to open her mouth when she paused and sniffed the air.

She turned her back and was about to leave, looked over her shoulder. “Next time you feel like fooling around, do it in your own rooms. Now, because of your little act, you both need to disinfect and clean every table in this hall. Before tonight’s guests start to arrive.” With that, she walked away, knowing that Yonekuni would fume then get over it.

Yonekuni sighed and looked at his watch. Just an hour before twelve. The dinner guests wouldn’t start arriving until five or six that evening. He looked over his shoulder as Shirou apologized, looking like some had rejected him. The twinge in his chest was back at the sight of disappointment. He wanted to say something to comfort him, to say anything to bring back the smile that usually graced his face but nothing came to mind.

They set about cleaning, pushing the tables away to sweep and mop. If Shirou’s ears and tail where out, they’d be drooping at the grumbling Yonekuni was uttering. He didn’t know that they’d get caught and the way Yonekuni was muttering made him think that this was his fault. He stayed quiet, trying so hard not to make a sound. As they pulled the tables back into place, Shirou itched to touch Yonekuni and have the blond touch him back, an any way.

The announcement for lunch broke the quiet spell between the two. Yonekuni followed, not even looking behind him to see if Shirou had followed him. He sighed to himself, putting the brooms and mops away, debating with himself about following everyone to lunch, but something in him changed his mind. Rolling up his sleeves, Shirou decided to make it up to Yonekuni by finishing the cleaning.

Quickly leaving the hall, he grabbed the cleaning supplies out of a closet and returned back to the banquet hall. Slipping some cleaning gloves on, Shirou set to work. Slowly cleaning each table, one by one, they each got clean. His back to the door, he bent over as he attempted to remove what looked like a stain. He wasn’t aware that as he scrubbed, he moved his hips in time with the movements of his hands. Two sets of eyes where trained on him as he moved. A glare from the second set of eyes to the first set, as if to tell me to do it, put the first set of eyes into motion.

The sound of a cough startled him out of his thoughts and he spun around to see Inukai Taro standing there. In his hands was a bento box. “I, uhh, didn’t see you eating and thought that you’d like to eat,” he stammered out, pushing the lunch into Shirou’s hands before taking off.

Shirou watched as Taro ran out, as if afraid of something. He looked around to see what had scared him off but found nothing. He was about to put the bento to the side, but the growling sounds from his stomach reached his ears and he gave in. Settling himself on the floor, he opened the box and helped himself. He was unaware that he had some company, a person who was watching with Taro. As he finished, he wrapped the bento back up and set it to the side to be picked up later.

He went back to work, determined to get the job finished before Yonekuni got back. Slowly, but surely, he finished cleaning each and every table. Wiping the sweat on his forehead, he pulled out his phone to check the time. The blond had been gone for over two hours and hadn’t even bother to come back. His chest twinged, but he pushed the pain aside. Depressed, but just a little proud for finishing the job himself, Shirou grabbed the cleaning tools he used and placed them back. Grabbing the discarded empty bento, Shirou headed to the kitchen to drop the item off before heading back to his room for a much needed shower.

All the while, the person who watched him clean and eat, had followed him out of the banquet hall, to the kitchen and finally, to his room.

Yonekuni stood quietly on the other side of the door. When Shirou failed to appear for lunch, which he swore the wolf was following, he packed a bento and gave it to Taro to give it to Shirou. Even following the middleweight to the banquet hall, where both of them watched Shirou work, eyes glued to the moving ass. Yonekuni shot a mean glare to Taro, scaring the middleweight to the point of terrified. He didn’t want Shirou to know that he had packed it for him.

He couldn’t get over the fact that Shirou’s mouth was a perfect fit for him. The heat that spread from his cock up into his body and all he wanted to do was get Shirou on one of those tables and have his way. To slide into that head that seemed to draw him in. He raised his hand, as if to knock on the door, rather than just force himself in, was stopped when the door opened in front of him, revealing Shirou in a bathrobe, carrying his bathing soap and shampoo. He opened and closed his mouth several times in an attempt to say something comforting, but nothing came out. he felt like a school boy confessing to his crush.

He could just imagine the ears laid back in submission as he looked at Shirou, who seemed to be trying to stop himself from squirming under his gaze. As Yonekuni thought of what to say, Shirou was flushing. Yonekuni’s intense gaze was doing him in, melting him from the inside out. He felt as if the blond’s eyes where undressing him.

“You’re off to the employee’s shower?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at the thought. He wasn’t comfortable with it. In fact, the idea of others, other than him, seeing Shirou naked. Watching him bath. That was his right.

A shaky nod was his answer. He didn’t wait for Shirou to say anything else. Grabbing Shirou’s hand, he pulled the wolf towards his own bedroom. his own personal bathroom/shower. As he pushed Shirou in, he closed and locked the door. Keeping his back to the door, he watched as Shirou struggled to hold his robe together, hold his soap and look around the room.

Yonekuni’s room looked much different than his room back at the apartment, though he didn’t get to see much of Yonekuni’s room. He blushed as he he remembered. The faint musky smell that belonged to Yonekuni filled his nose as he breathed. his eyes glanced to the bed before darting away. It wouldn’t do if he started to imagine things that probably wouldn’t happen.

“Ah, Madarame?” Shirou ventured as Yonekuni just stood there, staring at him.

Shirou’s voice pulled him from his dark thoughts. Thoughts of pushing Shirou onto the bed and forcing him to do what he wanted. Instead, he shook his head to clear his mind. he didn’t want Shirou to know what he was thinking, of his desire for the heavyweight that weighed heavily on his mind. Pointing out the bathroom, he watched as Shirou looked at him before entering the bathroom, forgetting to close the door behind him. With the door opened a little, just a crack, he could see Shirou shrug off his robe and hang it up.

He should turn his head away, but his curiosity and desire overrode his common sense. After what Shirou did to him earlier today, he didn’t want to leave him alone. As he heard the water turn on, filling the bathtub full of hot water, he watched as the wolf looked for a stool to sit on while he washed up. He watched as the heavyweight sigh to himself, a faint whisper of his name snapped what control he had. Shedding his clothes, he entered the bathroom, startling Shirou as he tried to cover his awakening erection from Yonekuni’s eyes.

“Y-Yonekuni, what-” he didn’t finish as the blond pulled him closer, molding Shirou to the the front of his body. His heart raced at the feel of Shirou’s naked skin against his chest. He stole shocked lips, his tongue snaked out and slipped in to tangle and play, touch and explore. A groan rumbled out of his chest at just the taste. Forcefully grabbing Shirou, Yonekuni pushed him back against the wall. His hands running along Shirou’s neck and down his chest. Fingers curled over hard nipples, which seemed to be doing their very best to tempt him to touch them. Flick them and lick, suck and nibble.

“Why?” Yonekuni rasped out as the head of Shirou’s body pulled at him. Never voicing his question, though there was so much he wanted to say. To ask and get an answer he wanted in return. To ask Shirou what drew him to him. When he pulled the heavyweight close to him, he didn’t feel the disgust that he usually felt if another guy touched him. Pale skin enticed him to mark the smooth flesh with his fingers and teeth, cover the wolf in his scent to the point that anyone else would be chased off by a mere sniff.

Following his desires, he sniffed along the strong neck, following down the muscle to a spot where he sniffed, then licked. Letting out a guttural moan before biting down and sinking his teeth in. Marking him as his, temporary. For now, at least. Shirou’s scent seemed to bloom, filling the room as he trembled, face flushed. He looked like he was on the verge of coming right there.

Shirou was unaware that he was releasing pheromones, the type to lure someone to him. His mate.

Yonekuni felt his body respond, releasing answering pheromones to Shirou. Leaning in, a lick to the underside of Shirou’s chin, down the neck to bite the spot where Shirou’s sweet smell originated, leaving another mark on the smooth skin. The scent alone sent his mind in a haze, as if he was drunk. He could feel fingers slide down his chest and further down, pausing above the erect flesh, straining upwards as if begging for a touch from Shirou. A sigh as long fingers curled around his flesh, fingertips sliding over the head of the straining cock, gathering the fluid up before being pulled away and brought up to his lips, sucking the fluid that Shirou had gathered.

The feel of hot water pooling at their feet pulled them back to reality. Shirou quickly turned away and turned off the water. He was glad for the drain that was built into the floor, making that he didn’t have mop up the water later. Feeling nervous, but brave, Shirou ordered Yonekuni to sit on the seat that Yonekuni had brought out while his back was turned. He watched as the blond took a seat, keeping his back to Shirou.

Grabbing the separate shower attachment and turned it on, testing the heat of the water. As soon as the water seemed warm enough, Shirou got behind the blond, directing the water over the broad back, watching as Yonekuni tensed, then relaxed as the warm water washed over him, wetting Yonekuni’s skin enough, Shirou brought out the soap. He didn’t ask if this alright with the blond, but the idea of being able to touch the blond like this was enough for him, for now.

Hands grabbing a wash cloth and soaping it up, he slowly washed the strong back, feeling strong muscles under the skin. Washing the blond’s back thoroughly before turning the water back on to rise off the soap. As Shirou reached around, he could feel Yonekuni tense up. Maybe the blond wasn’t comfortable with him touching him like this, of him washing him.

Discouraged, Shirou handed the soap to Yonekuni, requesting the blond to wash his front. He didn’t want to be seen as pushy, like some of the people that the blond knew.

Yonekuni tried to look out of the corner of his eye, but could barely see Shirou. He actually thought that Shirou would wash his front, had been expecting it and, if he admitted it to himself, he wanted him to. Looking over his shoulder, he grabbed the heavyweight by the hand and stood up.

“You washed the back, but not the front?” Pulling Shirou closer, fully up against him, his hand coming to rub his fingertip against the full, bottom lip. As a pink tongue appeared to lick at the finger, Yonekuni handed the wolf the soap and washcloth, silently telling Shirou to continue. One last suck to his finger before Shirou pulled away and raised the cloth to Yonekuni’s chest. Slowly making his way across the strong chest and down. Pushing down on Shirou’s shoulders, Yonekuni watched the wolf work, biting his tongue, he hissed when Shirou’s fingers lifted the throbbing flesh up. Gently rubbing the wash cloth against the sensitive skin, Shirou lifted the the taunt sack, gently cleaning each side before letting them slip from his grasp. As he worked further down Yonekuni’s lets, he noticed the very faint trembling of Yonekuni’s body and the pressure on his shoulders gave way as Yonekuni’s hands braced himself against the wall.

Yonekuni’s head dropped down, handing between his braced arms, wet hair framing his face. Watching Shirou wash him, he silently begged with his eyes for Shirou to drop the cloth and touch him more, to give him the stimulation that he so desperately wanted. He watched as Shirou dropped the cloth, as if reading his mind and slowly, softly touching Yonekuni’s flesh.

Looking up, the hazy look in his eyes, saying more than his mouth would. Shirou’s hand, splayed across Yonekuni’s thigh, dug in as his other hand held Yonekuni’s flesh up as he licked down the underside of the organ, tracing the bulging veins as they pulsed with every breath. Sharp teeth nipped on his pass back up, enjoying as Yonekuni’s hand came down and tightened in his hair, giving the wolf a warning. A smirk, maybe one of defiance. Yonekuni wouldn’t know and at the time, didn’t really care as the welcomed heat felt like home as Shirou took him in, seeking pleasure from the blond. Pulling his mouth away, Shirou licked at his fingers, wetting them as much as he could before slipping them down and behind.

His hand still tangled in Shirou’s hair, Yonekuni watched in shock as the dark haired male fingered himself. He didn’t want to admit that the scene was hot, hotter than he had imagined it a while back. He watched as Shirou attempted to take him back into his mouth and finger himself at the same. The muffled sounds that the wolf made, if he listened closely, he could make out his name as his fingers twisted inside him.

He couldn’t handle it anymore, pulling the wolf up on to his feet as he sat on the edge of the bathtub, ordering Shirou grab some lotion out of his room. Watching Shirou leave the bathroom, his hand came down to his flesh, feeling the moisture of Shirou’s saliva that seemed to coat him. His fingers wrapped around himself, jerking himself slowly as the wolf came back in, trembling in anticipation for what Yonekuni was going to do to him. He watched as Shirou handed him the bottle, but Yonekuni just shook his head.

“Get on your knees and do it, I want to watch,” the blond ordered as the shocked and shy Shirou began to comply, getting on his knees in front of him, but Yonekuni’s words stopped him.

“No, face away from me and keep your ass up.”

Though he was embarrassed, Shirou did what Yonekuni did. He wanted to admit it that being ordered like this gave him a thrill. Squirting some lotion onto his hand, he pressed his chest against the cool tile while lifting his ass up high, his fingers sliding into his hole, causing him to shiver at the feel of the cold lotion. A few movements of his fingers warmed the lotion as he slipped a second finger inside. Daring a peek over his shoulder, the sight of the blond staring at him, at his ass and his movements turned him on even more. Nearly crying out Yonekuni’s name as his fingers moved inside of him, begging for the blond. Yearning and desperate for any kind of touch, any type of reassurance from Yonekuni.

Getting down on his knees and reaching for some lotion, he covering himself enough as he pulled Shirou’s hand away and rubbed the lotion tip against the hole. Pushing a little, barely even getting the tip in. Frustration rose and Yonekuni grabbed Shirou’s hips and pulled him back and against him, forcing Shirou to accept him. The low moan rumbled out of Yonekuni’s chest as he settled into the wolf’s body. The heat he felt the last time came rushing back, warming and welcoming. Slowly, his hips moved, pulling out and pushing back in as large hands smoothed along Shirou’s back. Pushing his hands along Shirou’s shoulders, forcing him even closer to the ground as he bent over his now lover, nuzzling smooth hair away to nip at an earlobe.

Words whispered, exchanged and panted. Demanding actions and useless threats as Yonekuni wrapped his arms around Shirou’s torso as his hips lost their rhythm as desire and urges took control. Their animals inside took over, taking pleasure in each other as Yonekuni gave Shirou pleasure and he gave it right back. The sounds of skin slapping against skin, the cries of begging for more, the husky voice answering those cries. Hands slipping further down, touching Shirou where ever he could as he shuddered, coming in waves as he pushed his cum further into the heavyweight. Shirou’s cum stained and dripped from his hands and stomach.

Movements slowed down as they came down from their high. Head still buried against Shirou’s neck, didn’t want to move from his spot as the scent overwhelmed him.

Shirou groaned, just a little, as he attempted to push his body up, to rest his weight on his hands. But the weight of Yonekuni’s body prevented him from doing so. Pushing back against Yonekuni didn’t work, as Yonekuni moaned at the action Shirou had to repeat the action several times before Yonekuni got the hint as he slowly pulled out, letting some of his seed leak out as he pulled away.

Leaning back on his haunches, Yonekuni eyed Shirou as he attempted to get up. The reddened ass that he had sunk into and came inside seemed to invite him for more. He watched as Shirou knelt upright on his knees and struggled to get on his feet. A little unsteady, but he had righted himself up. An afterglow radiated from the wolf, as if it was the projected happiness that he felt and for a reason that only Yonekuni would know, he was a little embarrassed but he could ‘t deny the feel of the ego boost at that. He watched as the dark haired heavyweight cleaned himself up, washing away the sweat and yet, not touching his ass. As if he wanted to keep a little of Yonekuni inside him.

As he rinsed off, Shirou stepped into the hot water to relax. A wave of hot water indicated that Yonekuni joined him, pulling Shirou closer to make room for their legs. As they both relaxed in the hot water, Yonekuni’s fingers found their way down, slipping inside the heat that he had just left a few minutes prior. The left over cum lubed his way inside as he brought the wolf around for another tryst.


End file.
